Jill
'Jill '''is a female character who appears in both ''The Sleepover Murders and The Yoga Massacre. It can be assumed that they are different versions of the same character, as they share the same actress and name. The Jill character also acts as the catalyst for both stories. The Sleepover Murders In The Sleepover Murders, Jill is Brady's girlfriend. He bought some crystal weed and came around to her house to take it with her. They both took a hit of crystal weed and got high. While under the influence on drugs, they had energetic sex, made even more exciting by the effects of the drugs. However, the drugs had another, much more terrible side effect; when Jill had an orgasm, her heart stopped beating. Brady wrapped her naked body in plastic, drove out to a river and dropped her in. However, Brady started hallucinating and saw a naked Jill, who told him to kill his family and anyone else who stood in his way. On her orders, Brady killed his mother, sister, Tim, Barry, Keri, Tina, Kelly and Sam. Eventually, the only person left was his sister Rachel. Jill reappeared and ordered Brady to finish her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. In order to escape from Jill for good, Brady stabbed himself and died of the wound. The Yoga Massacre In The Yoga Massacre, Jill is changed from Brady's girlfriend to his mother. At the start of the film, Brady was traumatized when he came home from school and saw Jill with her young yoga instructor. Prior to Brady arriving home early, the yoga instructor was giving Jill a yoga class. She was obviously attracted to him and kept on waving her butt in his face. They took a break from class and Jill offered him a glass of water. He accepted and she got him one from the kitchen. However, she then purposely spilled it on the crotch of his yoga shorts. She then offered to bring him into her bedroom and let him take them off. Once in the bedroom, Jill decided not to leave and instead pulled his shorts down for him. The instructor asked her what she was doing and she told him that she wanted him before pulling her top off. When he saw her bare breasts, his got an erection and she noted that he obviously liked her. He tried to protest, but she shushed him and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him and pulling his top off. Brady then arrived home and quietly entered the house. He found the door to his mother's bedroom open and looked inside to find Jill making love to the yoga instructor. Jill was so loud and energetic that neither of them noticed Brady, who had been pushed over the edge by the sight. He went back to the kitchen, where he got a carving knife, and then waited. When they were done having sex, the yoga instructor went into the bathroom to pee. Brady followed him and stabbed him to death. He then went into Jill's room, where she was lying naked on her bed with her eyes closed. She heard him come in but thought it was the instructor, and started to talk dirty to him. Brady put his hand on her leg and moved it all the way up to her breast. Jill was suitably shocked when she opened her eyes to see Brady standing over, massaging her bare breast. Before she could even react, he plunged the knife into her, ending her life. Category:Characters